Wide Awake
by RunawayPen
Summary: How far would you go to save your family? What would you be willing to sacrifice. A story about Sansa and her coming of age at a time of war and taking her place in the Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this world. I'm only playing with them for a short while and promise to put them back promptly.

Author's Note: This is an AU, diverging from canon after the battle of Black Water Bay. Sansa is somewhat older in this story than in canon as well.

_**W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M. I.N.G.**_

Sansa left the throne room in a daze. She was free of Joffrey….finally free. He'd set her aside. She was unable to help the small smile that curved her lips, or the relief that flooded through her.

"I hear congratulations are in order." A smooth voice sounded from behind her.

Sansa turned, face wiped clean of her joy. "My Lord?" It was Lord Varys.

"You're free of the King…at least free of being his Queen." He smiled. "May I walk with you a moment Lady Stark?" He asked, curious to see what the Queen's little pet was truly made of.

"If it pleases you, my Lord." She said politely and fell into step with him. Sansa knew little of the Master of Whispers, save that he was a powerful and dangerous man.

"Everyone speaks of your courtesies, Lady Sansa," he smiled, "even the small folk. It's remarkable really. I often find myself wondering what's behind those carefully guarded Tully-blue eyes of yours." Varys looked at her as they walked into the gardens.

"I don't know what you mean. I live only to serve the king." Sansa answered automatically, looking firmly ahead.

"Better to serve the realm, my Lady." He said a little sadly. "I've now served several Kings, but the realm always remains no matter who sits upon the Iron throne." He gestured to a bench beside the fountain. "We should be friends, you and I." Varys wasn't sure yet what part Sansa Stark had to play, but his instincts were rarely wrong. Something had made him seek her out, and he would not ignore that little voice in his ear.

"Why would anyone want to be my…friend?" Sansa sat down, regarding the strange man suspiciously.

"Why would they not?" He countered and sat beside her. "If the worst should happen and your brother dies, you are heir to Winterfell and the North. Beyond that you are a beautiful young woman, with a far keener mind than most…if I am right about you." He reminded her. "The Queen may call you her little dove, but I know there is more wolf to you than that. A bird left in a cage soon loses its song, but a wolf never loses the look of the wild in its eyes, no matter how long it is caged. You may try and hide it behind your soft-spoken words and courtesies, but I see it."

Sansa looked down to hide her thoughts from the perceptive man. "All I have left are my courtesies…it's the only armor left to me." She whispered.

"You are sorely sort of allies here. That is true. It is all the more reason to let me be your friend Sansa Stark." Varys felt for the girl. He rarely entertained pity, in his line of work it was a dangerous emotion. However, Varys understood how it felt to have your life played with. "I wish I could have helped your father when Lord Baelish betrayed him, but I was too late." He sighed, and subtly gave her the most vital piece of information he could impart.

Sansa's head snapped up and looked at him intently. "Petyr Baelish betrayed my father?" A rage showed through in her eyes then. How dare he pretend to be a friend!

"I am afraid it is true." He nodded. "If I can do no more than warn you that his motives are less than honorable, I have done more for you than I had hoped to accomplish. Promise me that you will tell me if he approaches you, in any manner. He is perhaps the most dangerous man in all of Westeros."

Sansa swallowed her anger and closed her eyes a moment. She nodded then and let out a deep breath. "He's offered to try and get me out of King's Landing." She said quietly.

"For the moment, you need to play along with his schemes." Varys smiled then, a dark smile. "If we are clever, and careful, we can make sure he pays for what he has done to your family. Would that please you?" He asked, wanting to take the measure of the girl facing him.

"It would please me greatly." She agreed, some steel showing in her voice.

"Then you must speak of our conversation to no one. Lord Baelish has almost as many spies as I do in King's Landing. Keep playing the game, just as you have been." Varys stood and smiled. "If he approaches you again, write down the details of the encounter and place the note under your mattress, I will receive it." He nodded. "Until we speak again, my Lady Stark." He bowed slightly and left before anyone noticed their meeting.

Sansa lingered in the gardens a while longer before returning to her rooms in the Red Keep. She was unsurprised to find the Queen waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are little dove." Cersei smiled at the girl. "I thought you might be in need of someone to talk to, after today."

"I understand it had to be done, your Grace." Sansa said quietly and sat down at her vanity. "The King deserves better than the daughter of a traitor." Her small smile was empty, and they both knew her words were as well.

Cersei smiled wryly. "In truth, it is better this way Sansa. Surely you understand that." She said. "Do you know why I was so hard on you?" She asked and came to stand behind the girl, starting to remove the pins from the elegant hair style.

"Because you wanted me to be a proper wife for King Joffrey." Sansa guessed, not reacting as the Queen roughly yanked at her hair.

"No, you silly fool." Cersei said and tossed the pins on the vanity. "I was hard on you, because you reminded me so much of myself at your age. I didn't want to see you break down when the reality of being Joffrey's queen fell down on you. You needed to understand what it means to be queen, and that it is no song." She began to brush the girl's hair. "You would have been a better Queen than that conniving bitch Margaery." She muttered.

"I….thank you." She said quietly, watching Cersei's face in the mirror. "What do I do now?" She asked softly, deferring to the woman in the hopes of figuring out the strange mood Cersei was in.

"Now you try to survive, any way you can." Cersei said quietly. "Befriend Margaery, if you can, and hope she does not consider you a rival. She may, you are the greater beauty, but if you make it clear that you do not want to be Joffrey's wife…she might believe you." Cersei advised. "Also, I am here to tell you that my father wishes to see you tomorrow morning in the office of the Hand."

Sansa swallowed. "Why would he wish to see me?" She turned her head.

"I don't know, little dove." Cersei placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder and squeezed hard, nails digging into skin. "But you will *not* speak ill of the King, do you understand?" She said with a pleasant smile on her lips. "After all, Joffrey has been nothing but merciful."

Sansa's eyes watered with pain but nodded. "The King has always treated me with kindness." She whispered.

"Remember that tomorrow." Cersei released her shoulder and left the room.

Sansa went and bolted the door to her rooms and massaged her sore shoulder. After three years trapped here, did the Queen think she was ignorant of the rules? Take the abuse, and pretend it never happened. They all expected her to just be their pretty victim when they needed it, and she was so tired of doing what they wanted.

She walked to her balcony and looked out over Black Water Bay. She was so very jealous of the people on those ships, watching them sail away from this city whenever they pleased. She sat down on her chair and noticed a piece of paper, tucked under the edge of a vase. She gently pulled it out and unfolded the heavy parchment.

_My new friend,_

_I so enjoyed our talk in the gardens today. I do hope you found it equally enlightening. I was pleasantly surprised to find more than I expected behind your shield of polite manners. I write to warn you that the Hand has ordered your presence to his offices in the morning. I must confess it is partly my doing, and I suggest that you tell him the truth of what he wants to know. He understands your worth, where Cersei and the King have conveniently forgotten it. I know better than to ask you to trust me, but consider my advice. Lord Tywin is many things, but he is no fool. If you tell him the truth, you may find your situation bettered. _

_V_

Sansa smiled and went to the fire, burning the note immediately. It would be a risk to tell Lord Tywin the truth, but perhaps it was time to take a risk. She undressed and slipped into her bed, mind whirling around the events of the day. 

_**W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M. I.N.G.**_

Sansa swallowed and squared her shoulders as she was shown into the office of the Hand. It was hard to be in here, remembering her father once sitting where Lord Tywin now was. In spite of the emotions assailing her, she walked forward and gave a half curtsey, a show of respect.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" She asked in a questioning tone.

Lord Tywin looked at the girl and nodded. "Sit child." He gestured to the chair across from him. He took a moment to look at her, really closely evaluate her. She was painfully young, and there was a depth to her eyes that spoke volumes to him. He'd seen it in the eyes of soldiers wearied by too many years of battle. It was disturbing to see that in the eyes of a young girl. "I want the answers to a few questions, Lady Stark. You will answer them honestly, I trust?" He said.

"I will try to, my Lord." Sansa said carefully, clearly hesitant.

He made a slightly disapproving sound. "Varys warned me that you would be hesitant…and I must say I was hoping for him to be wrong this one time. A simple yes or no will suffice, and you need not fear my daughter's reprisal. From this moment you are my ward." He said simply. "Now, have you been mistreated Lady Sansa?"

Sansa's throat tightened and after a long pause she nodded, ever so slightly.

Tywin rubbed his temple. "I had suspected as much. By my grandson, or others?" He asked.

"Yes to both, my Lord." She said. "The king usually ordered his King's guard to hurt me for him." She whispered.

"Were you…dishonored?" He phrased delicately. If she had been raped he would be beyond furious with his daughter's utter negligence.

Sansa colored at the implication and shook her head. "No…I haven't been hurt like that." She said softly.

Tywin nodded. "You'll have an escort at all times, and for the foreseeable future you will not be attending court." He said with a firm tone.

"As you wish, my Lord Hand." She said and nodded.

"I will also see that you are provided with a more suitable staff than one low-born handmaiden." He said, wanting Tyrion's whore far away from the girl. "Once you have had an opportunity to settle into the Tower of the Hand we will have a further discussion about your future." He said. "I would advise you to begin giving thought to what you would wish your life to look like, so that you are prepared to discuss things rationally." He said.

She nodded quietly. "I will my Lord." She said and with another wave of his hand she was dismissed. She left the room and was surprised to have two of Lord Tywin's red cloaks fall into step with her.

"Your new chambers are this way, my Lady." One of the men said and escorted her to the rooms that had been hers when her father had been the Hand. They had been made up for her already and a couple of maids were waiting there.

They introduced themselves and a third young woman appeared. She gave an elegant curtsey. "I'm Dolemea, your new Handmaiden." She smiled kindly. She looked to be a handful of years older than Sansa with black hair, and warm brown eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you Dolemea." Sansa smiled "I'm Sansa." She would miss Shae, but she knew that Tyrion's father had to have had his reasons for removing the woman from her service.

"I was thinking it would be nice for us to spend a little time in the gardens before lunch, while the maids finish moving your things into your new rooms." The woman suggested and with Sansa's nod of agreement she swept the younger girl out into the sunshine.

It was a beautiful day and Sansa found herself relaxing as she sat by the fountain and worked on some embroidery with her new handmaiden. The other woman was kind, and clearly high-born. She seemed to know just how to engage Sansa's thoughts away from her changing circumstances.

"Dolemea, where are you from?" Sansa asked.

"From the west, my lady." She smiled softly. "My father is Lord Tywin's bannerman, and I've been a companion for Lannister women since I was fourteen." She explained.

"You've never married?" Sansa asked.

"I'm the youngest of six daughters of a minor lord, Lady Stark….prospects for me have been few. However, I enjoy the freedoms this arrangement provides me." She smiled gently. "However, from what I hear, it will not be long before you are married." She said.

"Lord Tywin has said that we will discuss my future after I've had a chance to settle in." She nodded, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Lord Lannister married her off to someone he felt he could control. She looked at her handmaiden. "What can you tell me of Lord Lannister?" She asked hesitantly.

"He is not a man who suffers fools easily." Dolemea said, setting her needlework down. "If you wish him to take you seriously, and treat you with respect, you need to show him that there is a mind in your head. He has no time for the silliness of maidens, nor for empty courtesy." She warned.

"So I should be frank, when we speak." Sansa said, understanding a little.

"Yes, and brave. He *is* a frightening man, and you'll need to have nerves of steel if you choose to press him. He will respect you for standing your ground, even if he does not relent." She said. "Is there someone you have in mind that you'd wish to wed, my Lady?"

"No…though I do not wish to be tossed to someone vicious or cruel." She said softly. "I've seen enough of that."

Dolemea nodded and touched Sansa's hand comfortingly. "Then I suggest you start to compile a list of suitable prospects. If you simply give him those parameters, he might well marry you to Tyrion." She warned, knowing that while Lord Tyrion was not a bad man…he was hardly what a girl like this dreamed of.

"I just feel like the ground's been stolen from under my feet." She sighed. "It's not to say that I'm not relieved that I don't have to marry the King, I am, but all I ever wanted was to be Queen. I was born to be a great Lady, raised as such, and I will not settle for less." She said firmly.

"That is what you need to say to Lord Lannister. After all, as debts go, they owe you a very large one. All you need do, my Lady, is call it in." Dolemea counselled her. She found herself already very fond of this young woman. That she was even able to stand up straight after all she'd been put through was a testament to her strength. Given the chance, she could be a very Great Lady.

Sansa nodded. "I'll have to think on it." She said, not able to name a single man in King's Landing that she'd willingly marry. They were all liars, and in her eyes guilty of complicity in her father's death and her own abuse. She didn't trust any of them, and she'd be damned if she let this city kill another Stark.

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M. I.N.G.

Tywin left the girl alone, giving her some time to settle into the Tower of the Hand. While he didn't approach her, he had taken to watching her. She spent her afternoons sitting with her new handmaiden in the garden reading, embroidering, or even lately relaxing to music. It seemed the Lady Sansa was a lover of music and he had given permission for her to employ a few minstrels to attend her and Dolemea in the gardens. It was a small thing, and seemed to make her more content. He had learned that she was not only a patron of the arts but she had a remarkably true voice of her own, when she thought no one was listening.

The matter of what to do with her was a complicated one. Her greatest worth was her claim to the North, and controlling that through a husband. The issue was really who that husband should be. He'd had requests from many different quarters, but none that he was willing to entertain. Lord Baelish had been the most persistent but something about the thought of handing the girl to him set Tywin Lannister's skin crawling. He resolved to meet with the girl and discuss the matter, and soon.

His page entered and handed him a message, a raven had come from the Twins. He read it and looked to his page. "Inform Lady Stark that she will be dining with me this evening in my rooms." He said and dismissed the man.

"Yes milord." The boy bowed and scurried off.

Things had just gotten far more interesting, and he would see what this girl was truly made of. It would dictate her fate, and possibly that of the war.

H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.

Sansa came in from the gardens, begging some time alone to compose her thoughts before her dinner with the Hand of the King. Dolemea had understood and withdrawn to her own chambers for the afternoon.

As she shut the door behind her, she had to stifle a cry of surprise. Sitting at her table was Lord Varys. He rose as he saw her and held a finger to his lips.

"We must speak softly, my Lady." He said and gestured for her to sit and join him. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to come and speak with you." He smiled.

Sansa sat down and couldn't help but smile softly at him. "It is good to see you, Lord Varys. I have been very isolated these last weeks."

"For the best, I imagine." He said and poured them both a glass of wine. "I hear that you are to dine with Lord Tywin this evening, and that your marriage may well be decided before the end of dessert." He said conversationally.

Sansa's eyebrows jumped up. "How do you know that?"

"Knowledge is my trade, my Lady." He said gently. He recalled uttering similar words to her mother. "My little birds are everywhere and they whisper to me of the strangest things. In particular, of a letter that came from the Twins early this morning, one that Lord Lannister is keeping very close to his person." He said.

"From the Twins? But the Freys are allied to Rob, why would anyone be sending a message to Lord Tywin?" She frowned and then paled. "Unless they mean…" No, she couldn't lose Rob too.

"To betray him. Your brother made a very dangerous error when he married Jeyne Westerling." Varys said quietly. "Walder Frey is a very small minded, prideful creature. I can only imagine the contents of that letter. I would also assume that in order to retain control of the North, Tywin intends to betroth you to his son Tyrion."

A wave of panic crossed her features and she shook her head. "No…I won't marry him, I can't." She met Varys's eyes. "Please…there has to be something you can do, some way to get me out of the Capital. Then I can warn my brother, save him." She reached over and grabbed the man's hand.

Varys covered her hand with his. "That is, sadly, beyond my power Lady Stark. I can…however…counsel you to a better end. If you will let me." He said. It would be so easy to lead her astray, she was so young and innocent in the ways of the game. No, he could not do it, not in good conscience. Whatever small speck of humanity remained in him wanted to help this poor girl, even if she did not see it as help.

"What can I do?" She asked him.

"Demand no less than Tywin's own hand in marriage." He squeezed her hand to forestall the immediate response. "He is the only man in the seven kingdoms that can protect you from the King, and through marrying you…it would give him incentive to seek peace with your brother. Tell him you know of the letter from the Twins, and swear that if he does as you ask…you will do everything in your power to convince your brother to return to Winterfell and resume his duties as Warden of the North."

Sansa closed her eyes, shaking a little. "Marry Tywin Lannister?" The very thought made her ill inside. She couldn't do this, he was evil and old.

"It is the only way. He is many things my Lady, but he was a good husband to his beloved wife and while he may not love you, he will treat you with the respect you are due. That is more than you could hope for from most men that would marry you simply for your name. What most would do to you, is not a fate I would want visited on you." Varys soothed her. "You are a Stark, my Lady…what does the wolf have to fear from the lion?"

She drew in a shaky breath and lifted her head, looking at him. "I'm afraid."

"No matter what happens, remember that I will ever be your friend. If you truly need me, I will be there." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed its back. "I must go. Be brave, my Lady, and things will work out well." He stood.

"Thank you." She said, feeling even more hopeless than before. How was she ever going to do this? She took a swallow of her wine, and let out a breath. Perhaps this was the price the gods demanded of her, for her sins. Maybe, just maybe she could save her brother.

TBC

Reviews always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A short second installment. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M. I.N.G

Dolemea came in a while later, intending to help Sansa dress for dinner with Lord Lannister. She knew this was an important dinner for Sansa, and really her only chance to make a favorable impression on the harsh man. She saw Sansa sitting at her vanity, brushing out her hair with a shaking hand. She frowned.

"Sansa? Whatever is the matter?" She asked and touched the girl's shoulder. Indeed the girl looked as if she was preparing for her own execution.

"Nothing's the matter." She said softly, looking down at her hands as her hand maiden took the brush and started to braid and twist sections of her hair.

"Sansa….I understand if you can't tell me, but I can see that you're upset." She said softly. "Everything will work out in the end, you have to believe that. Especially in the times when it feels like nothing will."

"How can I believe that?" Sansa raised her eyes and met the other woman's in the mirror. Tonight could see the death of what little was left of her family, and she was terrified of what her life would be like if she succeeded in saving them.

"By having faith, Sansa." She said gently, seeing all too clearly that Sansa had learned something terrible in the short hours they'd been apart. "Be it the old gods, or the Seven….have faith that they will take care of you."

Sansa nodded and took a shaky breath. "Which gown do you think I should wear tonight?" She asked Dolemea.

"What about your new blue gown, it really brings out your eyes." She smiled and finished pinning Sansa's hair up. The dress she had in mind also made Sansa look more grown up. It was one of several that had been made for her in the last few weeks.

Sansa nodded. "All right." She trusted the older girl, as much as she could trust anyone in King's Landing. She let the simple act of getting dressed distract her from the realities of tonight. She had to focus on her goals and try not to linger over the costs. It was the only way she could possibly hope to survive this.

Dolemea settled an intricate silver filigree belt around her waist and smiled. "There, you could rival any woman in the Seven Kingdoms now." She stepped back and took the entire picture in. This gown was a far cry from the girlish, modest gowns that had become favored at court. She looked like a woman now, not a scared little girl.

"Do I look all right?" Sansa asked a little nervously.

"You look like a Queen." Her handmaiden said and led her to the mirror. "No man could refuse you tonight, not even Tywin Lannister himself." She smirked.

"I hope you're right." She swallowed nervously. "I should go…I wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

Dolemea nodded. "Ser Carras will escort you. Good luck tonight my Lady." She said. "Remember, be brave."

"I will try." She said and turned and walked out of her chambers and into the hallway.

Ser Carras smiled warmly. "My Lady." He had often been her guard when she had ventured out of the safety of the Tower of the Hand. He was an older knight, and one of Tywin's red cloaks. Despite his age, she felt safe with him and something in his manner reminded her of her father at times. "My Lord Hand is awaiting your presence."

"Then let's not keep him waiting any longer." She smiled and walked with him, not to the hall but to Tywin's private quarters. He opened the door for her, but did not follow her in and shut it firmly behind her.

Sansa restrained the urge to jump as the door closed at her back. "My Lord." She said respectfully and nodded to Lord Lannister.

"Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Tywin said without ceremony, eyes evaluating the young woman. She had changed in the short time under his protection, and if possible her face seemed even more closed to him.

"Yes, I believe we do." Sansa said in kind and sat down, making herself meet his eyes. "And I believe it must pertain to the raven you received from the Twins this morning." She was proud that her voice didn't quaver as she said it.

Tywin's eyebrows rose at that. "You are surprisingly well informed Lady Stark." He said and stood, walking around the table to stand beside her. "I wonder who told you of it." He fixed her with a hard look.

"It is in my best interests to be well informed my Lord." She said, not faltering. "Especially as concerns what remains of my family." She didn't crumble under the intensity of his presence, though she wanted nothing more than to crawl under the table.

"Since you are so keenly interested in the workings of my office, perhaps you would care to read it yourself, and advise me on the best course of action." He reached into his doublet and laid the letter down by her hand and then simply returned to his seat.

"As you wish, my Lord." She said and picked up the letter and unfolded the parchment. As she read, Sansa couldn't help the tremor that overtook her hands, nor stop the color draining from her face. She made herself read to the end and then calmly refolded the letter and put it down. She raised her eyes and met his, a glimmer of tears making them shine. "I can see the….appeal, of Lord Frey's plan…but you cannot do this."

"Really? I think I could very easily see this done, marry you to my son, and rule the North through you. It would be a very easy thing, what makes you think that I cannot?" Tywin said shrewdly. Now was the time to see what the little wolf was made of. Cersei painted her as a lack-wit, not worth time or notice. He had begun to suspect she was quite the opposite.

"Guest rights go back more than eight-thousand years to the first men, if you do this…or allow it to be done on your behalf, nothing will ever remove the stain. There isn't enough gold in all the seven kingdoms to remove that shame, and it will taint your legacy for generations to come." She said softly. "I misspoke, while you could do this…you should not. Not when there is another alternative, with the potential for even less bloodshed." She swallowed and looked down.

"Pray continue, Lady Stark. What alternative do you speak of?" He asked, noting the merits of her argument. She had not pleaded with him for the sake of her family, but attempted to appeal to his desire to create a dynasty. It was a smart tact, transparent but smart.

"Take me as your bride, and I will bring my brother to the peace table. He could not continue the war without publicly taking sides against his own sister. I know my brother, he will listen to reason." She said, not stopping even as her spirit broke. "Your family owes me a great debt, and I demand no less in payment, than to be Lady of Casterly Rock. I will not marry the son you openly despise and forfeit the protection I currently enjoy as your ward. Only as your wife would it continue."

Tywin had to stop himself from scoffing at the girl's request. At its face it was ridiculous, but the more he thought on it...the more appeal it had. There would be a bloodless end to the war in the North, and he would have a young and beautiful wife. "I am willing to entertain the idea, with certain conditions." He said and sipped his wine. "I would need your brother's word, in writing, that the marriage would buy both peace, and the safe return of my eldest son. You will provide me with at least one son, a suitable heir for Casterly Rock. You were correct in your assessment that Tyrion will never inherit." He said. "After dinner you will write to your brother of the engagement, and you may include Walder Frey's letter as proof of the plot. A show of good faith. Be clear on my terms and we will await his decision. You will speak of this conversation to no one until your brother returns word. Am I clear?" His sharp green eyes almost bored right into her.

Sansa nodded and took a sip of her wine. "As you wish, my Lord." She said.

"Now, eat your meal before it grows cold." He said and turned to his own, as if the matter was dismissed from his mind. He watched as she gathered herself and obediently turned to her meal, as if she too considered the matter closed. He wondered very much what thoughts were running through her mind, and hated that he could not say with certainty.

Sansa was just starting on dessert, when there was a knock at the door. A heartbeat later, a servant entered and went directly to Lord Tywin, whispering quietly. The servant left immediately and Tywin wiped his hands on a napkin.

"Finish your dessert and then Ser Carras will return you to your chambers. I will come for your letter once I have finished with the Small Council." He said and nodded, sweeping out of the room without another word.

Sansa managed a few more bites of her dessert and then couldn't take it any longer. She stood and left the room, letting her knight return her to the relative peace of her own chambers. Her handmaiden was waiting and didn't press her for details, simply helped her out of the gown and into a nightgown and dressing robe. She unpinned the girl's intricate hairdo and left it loose.

"Do you need anything more tonight Sansa?" Dolemea asked the quiet girl.

"No, just a little time alone to think." She said softly. "Thank you." She said softly.

"All right, try and get some sleep." She said and left the young woman to her thoughts.

Sansa went to her writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, beginning her letter to her brother.

_Dearest Rob,_

_I am writing to you on a matter of great urgency, one of life and death. Included with my own letter is one written by Lord Walder Frey to the Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. In it, he plots your death at the wedding of our uncle to his daughter. He mentions an unnamed conspirator within your own ranks, and I cannot caution you enough to be careful. I have been allowed to write this letter in the hopes that peace can be found through less bloody means. _

_I have agreed to marry Tywin Lannister. All that he requires is that you agree to discuss terms for peace, and return his son to him unharmed. If you agree to these terms you need to send word quickly. Lord Lannister has treated me with respect and protected since his arrival in the Capital. I beg you to agree, I don't think I could survive losing you and mother too. Please do this Rob, for me and for the North. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, and winter is nearly upon us. The people will need you to return and rebuild before the worst of the winter settles in, or the losses will be catastrophic. Be the Warden of the North, as father would have wanted. _

_Know that I love you, and am doing this only out of that love. _

_Your Sister,_

_Sansa_

She fought back tears as she signed it, and folded it around Walder Frey's letter. She sealed it and then settled into the chair near the fire to wait for Tywin to come and retrieve her letter.

At some point of the night she must have dozed off, because she jumped when someone knocked firmly at her door. She got up and went to open it, noting the faint light brightening the sky, it was just the time before dawn. She opened it to reveal a very tired looking Tywin Lannister.

"Your letter my lady?" He said, seeing that she had not yet been to bed either. "Pull on a cloak and come with me, you should see this sent." He said and waited, walking with her in silence through the empty halls as they headed to the tower where the Ravens were kept. "You have not asked about the reason for my abrupt departure from dinner." He said to fill the silence.

"I didn't want to pry, but if you wish to tell me?" She said, looking at him.

"Danaerys Targaryan is dead, murdered in the night by an assassin." He said. "Her dragons are rampaging wild across the countryside across the Narrow Sea." It had been a night of good news all around. With the girl dead, and her dragons no longer a threat it made the ending of the war in the north all the more welcome. That would leave only Stannis in rebellion, and he could be dealt with easily enough.

Sansa nodded. "One less threat to worry about now." She said quietly as they climbed the steps together.

"Indeed." He said as they entered the small room where the birds were kept. "Your brother is encamped in the Riverlands, having attended the funeral of your grandfather."

She nodded. "Here it is." She said and handed him the precious letter, watching as he attached the letter to the bird and sent it off. "I hope we will hear from him soon." She said eyes on the quickly disappearing form of the raven.

"I am sure that we will." He said and watched her. "How old are you girl?" He finally asked. He knew she was young, but her actual age escaped him.

"I'll soon see my sixteenth name day, my Lord." She said and turned back to look at him. It seemed an age since she had come to King's Landing with her father, and she felt a lifetime removed from the silly girl she had been.

"I see." He said and gestured to the door. "I will return you to your rooms, I am sure that you must be tired."

"I am, thank you my Lord." She said politely and walked with the imposing man back through the quiet halls. The silence between them stretched, broken only by the sound of their feet across the stones. He left her at her door with merely a nod and Sansa escaped to her room, needing to sleep.

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M. I.N.G

"My Lord! A letter from King's Landing." One of the men was running towards Rob and his advisors.

Rob took the letter, a frown on his face. What could the Lannisters possibly have to say? He started to read and his frown deepened. This was from his sister, and what she had to say was disturbing.

"Anything wrong, you Grace?" One of his men asked.

"Bring my mother to me at once, I'll be in my chambers." He said and tucked the letter inside his doublet, over his heart. He felt sick inside, both for the knowledge of his narrow escape of Walder Frey's wrath, and what his sister was willing to sacrifice for the safety of her family.

He was pacing in front of the fire, Grey Winds watching him with impassive eyes, when his mother was shown in.

"Rob, what has happened?" She asked, having seen the urgency in the eyes of the man that had come for her.

"I've had a letter from Sansa, it seems that you were right to advise against trusting Lord Frey." He handed the letters to his mother and made himself sit down.

Catelyn Stark read the letter from her eldest daughter twice over, a hand tracing the beautiful script. "The other letter is in Walder Frey's hand…and it is his seal. Can you honestly be surprised, after you broke your word to him? Now your sister is having to pay a greater price." She said softly.

"She is not marrying him, I'll not have it!" Rob said, furious.

"What other choice do you have?" His mother said in kind. "Do you think I want my daughter married to that monster? Of course not, but she is right. This war cannot be sustained through the winter, and your first responsibility is your people in the North. Sansa understands that sometimes doing your duty to your family has its costs. You married that girl without a thought to the consequences, and now your own sister must pay them." She met his eyes. "You will write to Tywin Lannister, agreeing to his terms and to the engagement."

Rob looked down, shamed by her words. "Yes mother, we will meet and discuss terms for peace. I will make sure that the men know what she has sacrificed for the North, and for me." He whispered. "I will however insist that the marriage take place on neutral ground, I will give my sister way. I owe her that much." Never had Rob felt so helpless.

"You will need to release Jaime." She said.

"At the wedding, and not a moment sooner." Rob's jaw clenched. He's lost good men recapturing the Kingslayer after his mother had set him free. He did not relish releasing his prize.

She nodded. "She makes no mention of Arya. Perhaps we can finally discover what has become of her." Catelyn sighed. "You had best begin your reply, and I will return to my chambers."

"Mother…you'll no longer be under guard." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She said and left her son, still not ready to forgive him entirely yet. Once she returned to her chambers she sat down and allowed herself to cry softly. She wept both for her daughter's future, and for the unknown fate of the other.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.

The next two days for Sansa were…torturous. Every time she heard footsteps in the corridors she thought that word had finally come from her brother, and when they would fade away her heart would sink. He *had* to believe her…the alternative was unthinkable. She was sitting in the garden with Dolemea when Lord Tywin approached. She sat her needlepoint down and looked at him, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"If you would accompany me Lady Stark." He said simply.

"Of course." She said and stood, having to ball her hands into fists for a moment to stop them from shaking.

He nodded and gestured for her to walk with him. They walked back to his office and he nodded for her to sit down. "I've received a reply from your brother, and there was also a letter for you from your mother." He handed that to her and sat down.

"What did my brother say?" She asked first, accepting the letter from his hand.

"He has agreed to a cessation of hostilities, and to the engagement." He said. "He has asked that the wedding be held in the Riverlands…though I have refused that request. I will not take you within reach of his armies until you are my wife in truth." His eyes met hers. Rob Stark had already proven himself an oath-breaker, and he was not willing to trust him.

Sansa wanted to protest but knew that it would be futile. "Of course. When will you announce the engagement?" She asked.

"Tomorrow at the meeting of my small Council. Your guard will be increased, and I will have my daughter work with you to plan the wedding." He said and paused seeing her pale dramatically. "Sansa?"

"I know she is your daughter…but I would feel more comfortable if I did this myself." She said, not wanting that woman to have control over the most important day of her life.

His eyebrows rose and then he nodded. "As you wish…I will send Tyrion to discuss a budget with you tomorrow. It will need to be soon, out of necessity, so that we can travel to treat with you brother before long."

She nodded. "Of course." Sansa swallowed and mentally tried to sort thing through in her head. "I will discuss it with Tyrion tomorrow and then inform you of the timeline, over dinner perhaps?" She suggested.

"That sounds agreeable." He said, pleased that she was handling things well. He did wonder what it would take to break through her careful defenses. "You handmaiden can, I trust, prepare you for your wifely duties. As I understand, you were quite young when you last saw your mother." He said casually, a small smirk on his lips as she blushed a starting crimson.

"I'm sure she can…" She managed to say, having been purposefully avoiding thinking about *that*. She would have to lay with him. "If there's nothing else…I would like to go and read my letter." She said, voice shaking a little.

"Just one thing more." He rose and walked around the desk and offered her his hand.

Sansa only hesitated for a moment and then slipped her hand into his. She was struck by how small her hand appeared in his grip. He used it to encourage her to stand.

"I am a hard man, Sansa. I do not have much patience for fools, or idiots." He meet her eyes. "However, I can promise you that I will treat you as a man should treat his Lady wife." He lifted her hand and kissed its back. "You are young, and that will earn you some leeway as you adjust to your new station. But only some." His gaze hardened somewhat.

"I understand, my Lord." Sansa nodded, understanding that it was a warning as well as a reassurance. "I will do my best not to embarrass you."

"See that you do not." He released her hand and stepped back. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Lady Sansa." He said and dismissed her.

"My Lord." She gave a small curtsey and left his office, her now familiar guards falling in behind her. She headed back to the garden and sat back down beside Dolemea. She took the other girl's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sansa." Dolemea covered Sansa's hands with her free hand and willed the girl to meet her eyes.

"I'm to marry Tywin Lannister." She said softly, heart breaking. Saying it out loud made it so much more real.

"Oh Sansa." She said softly and moved, pulling the slender girl into a hug. "It'll be all right." Really, it could have been much worse. "Let's go back to your rooms and we'll talk about this, ok?" She said. The girl deserved to fall apart a little, but she needed to make sure that her Lady had the privacy to do so.

Sansa nodded and let her hand maiden pull her to her feet. She walked back to the relative privacy of her own rooms and sat by the fire. She felt numb…hopeless. She took the glass of wine that Dolemea pressed into her hand.

"Did he force this betrothal on you Sansa?" Dolemea asked her. She wouldn't put it past Lord Tywin to have done so, but she hoped that he had not.

"No…I suggested it." She said and sipped the wine. "It was the only way to save my brother, and mother. This way, the war can end peacefully and they'll be safe." She said.

"You don't need to face this like it's the end of your life Sansa. Indeed…it could be far from it." She said and smiled, trying to help the girl move past this sense of dread.

"How can it? He's….Tywin Lannister!" She said, unable to keep from sounding whiney and childish.

"Because he *is* Tywin Lannister." Dolemea said firmly, getting her charge's attention. "Sansa, you are going to marry the richest, most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms. Regardless of who sits on the Iron Throne, it is common knowledge that Tywin is the real power behind it. As his wife, you will have power that most women can only fantasize about." Dolemea smiled. "No one will dare raise a hand to you, or oppose you. They would be utter fools to try."

Sansa sipped her wine and looked into the fire. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You will be the Lady of Casterly Rock, wife of the Hand of the King. Your beauty and sweetness will win the people of the West, and they will revere you like the Westerland Queens of old." She smiled. "You have nothing to fear, and everything to gain through this marriage Sansa. It's all in how you look at it."

Sansa closed her eyes and tried to listen to Dolemea, to see the good that would come of this. "But I'll have to lay with him…." She whispered.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" She asked. "Poor thing…I keep forgetting how young you are." She moved her chair closer so that she could hold Sansa's hand and talk to her. "It *is* scary the first time, and it will hurt at least a little. Even the best lover cannot spare you that first pain." She told her, not lying to her. "That said, if you try and relax, and trust your lover…it can feel very, very good."

It was clear that Sansa didn't understand how it could possibly feel good.

.

"If it wasn't enjoyable….there would be far fewer babies born." She winked at Sansa. "And there are advantages to having an older man as a lover, they have control and experience." She teased her. "Really, I don't believe you have anything to fear." She prayed for her Lord to be gentle with this girl, she could see how fragile she was under the façade.

Sansa managed a smile, letting the older girl draw her out of her panic. "How do you know these things?"

"Because, I have not been a maid for quite some time." She said matter-of-factly. "I have had several lovers, both good and bad."

"But you're not…" She blushed.

"Married, no sweet girl, but since I likely never will be…I didn't see the sense in denying myself the experience." She shrugged.

Sansa took a shaky breath and nodded. "Will you help me plan the wedding? Tywin suggested letting Cersei plan things but…I can't bear the thought of her having control over my wedding day." She said.

"I would be most honored to." She said.

Sansa smiled and felt a little better about things.

W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.W.I.N.T.E.R.I.S.C.O.M.I.N.G.

The small council convened at the Hand's request in his own personal chambers these days. He found it simply more efficient for the others to come to him. He settled into his chair and regarded them all. He expected some resistance on this matter from his daughter, who was present in her current role as Queen Regent. The others might not agree with his decision in this, but would think better of speaking openly against him.

"I've called this session to share some welcome news. I have managed to make headway in ending the war in the North." He began simply.

"You convinced Rob Stark to talk peace?" Tyrion looked surprised.

"I convinced Rob Stark of nothing, that feat can be attributed to his own sister. Lady Sansa has been instrumental in my negotiations with him." He took a sip of his watered down wine.

"Sansa. What could she have to contribute to such matters?" Cersei scoffed. Her gaze hardened as her father remained silent. "Can we ask what the terms of this agreement are, or are we to guess?"

"It is quite simple really, and in the usual manner of peace treaties. There shall be a wedding." He paused a moment, letting his children squirm a little. "I will take the girl as my bride, Lord Stark will return my son to me, and we will sit and negotiate terms for peace." He said it in a very matter of fact tone, almost daring someone to argue.

"The King has declared Rob Stark a traitor and wants his head, he'll never agree to peace." Cersei said, outraged.

"The *King* will do what is best for his Kingdom…and until he comes of age, it is this Council that will make those decisions for him." Tywin's eyes were steely as they locked on his daughter. "You would do well to convince him that it is for the best. With Rob Stark no longer a threat, we can focus on Stannis and the rebellion in the Iron Islands. Let the King not forget that winter is nearly upon us and if he wants to have people to govern at the end of it, the Kingdom needs to prepare."

Cersei made as if to say something and then thought the better of it, choosing instead to take a long drink of wine. "When is the happy day to take place?" She finally said.

"Shortly." He said simply. "If there is nothing else?" He said and looked to the others. As they all shook their heads and stood to leave his voice cut through the awkward silence again. "Tyrion…you will remain." He said.

Tyrion nodded and remained in his seat as the others left and then shut the door behind them. "I would congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials, but we both know this is strictly a political arrangement." He said to his father, knowing full well why he had agreed to marry Sansa. He wanted another son.

"It is, and the girl will keep her end of the bargain." He said. "You will meet with her to discuss the budget for this wedding. The funds are to be drawn from my personal accounts, and she may have what she wishes within reason." He said, willing to afford her that much.

Tyrion nodded. "Of course." He said quietly. "Father…." He paused.

"Speak." Tywin said coolly.

"Be kind to her…she's suffered more than her share." Tyrion said quietly. He rather pitied the girl. They'd taken so much from her and now his father was about to take what little she had left.

"She will be my wife, and will be treated accordingly." Tywin said. "Go, she is expecting you." He rose and went to pour himself some water, dismissing his son from his presence. He did not want to linger too much on emotion. She was far too young for all of this, but he would take her all the same. It would serve the family, and ultimately Sansa herself.

He walked to the window and looked out, feeling his age in his bones more surely than ever. He had much work to do before he could rest, to secure his family's survival. His eldest son was effectively castrated by the oaths he'd sworn to the Mad King. His younger son was an abomination that had stolen his beloved wife from him. His only daughter had placed a monster on the throne that she had conceived with her own twin. He had to leave better behind, or the family would fall.

As for the monster on the throne…that was a more troublesome problem. He could see the glint of true madness in his grandson's eyes. Luckily there was an alternative. Tommen was an intelligent, compassionate child and with the right guidance could be molded to rule. Cersei however, would need to be sent away. As regent, she was a disaster and far away from King's Landing the rumors of incest would fade away.

Tywin had always been gifted at seeing the maneuverings of others and how it would impact on him and the plots he had in play. One piece, that did not yet fit for him, was Varys' interest in Sansa. He could see no clear advantage for the man in helping her, and Varys did nothing without standing to gain from it.

Sansa herself was less of a mystery to him. She had been through hell and was very much the product of her Northern upbringing. Her father's honor and mother's sense of duty had combined nicely in her, though there was a mind behind that. She would be an ideal Lady of the Rock when he was gone, and he had no doubt his sons by her would be raised well. She would likely be raising them alone, men like him did not live long enough to die in their beds of old age.

H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.H.E.A.R.M.E.R.O.A.R.

Sansa had actually enjoyed her busy day spent with the seamstress, Dolemea, and later on Tyrion. He had always tried to treat her decently, and he had expressed his sincere wishes for her happiness. She could see the pity in his face, but she refused to acknowledge it. She didn't need or want it.

Sitting down to dinner with her betrothed, Sansa found herself in decent spirits. If she was going to survive this, she needed to try and view this match in a positive light. Dwelling on the unpleasant truths would only make her unhappy, and change nothing.

"I trust you had a busy day?" Tywin asked as a servant poured them both some wine. He was pleased to see that appeared more at ease, the lines of her shoulder and neck relaxed.

"Yes, but a productive one." She did smile then. "After talking it over with the seamstress and Lord Tyrion, I believe everything can be ready in five days. If that is agreeable to you." She added after a minute pause, realizing that maybe she should not assume complete control of the timeline.

"We will need to depart for the Riverlands the very next morning, but that is a most acceptable timeframe." He nodded in approval. "You seem in better spirits this evening." He commented.

She graced him with a slight incline of her head and a smile. "I had some time to think on things more, and decided that nothing is served by being miserable. I stand to gain far more than I will lose in this marriage, and it's long past time that I grew up." She said, a little sadness in her eyes. It was time to give up her childish dreams and accept the reality of her circumstances.

Tywin nodded, inwardly relieved that she was approaching this with some dignity. He wasn't certain how he would have handled childish fits of tears. "I have something for you, and engagement gift of sorts." He motioned to a servant who came forward and sat an intricately carved wooden box in front of Sansa.

Sansa opened it and had to make a concerted effort for her jaw to not drop in shock. Inside was a hairnet, made entirely of gold. It was set with rubies and sparkling white diamonds. The symbolism was not lost on her, snow drifted through Lannister gold and red. "It's beautiful, thank you my Lord." She said graciously, raising her eyes to meet his. She wanted him to see that her pleasure was genuine.

"It would please me if you would wear it to the wedding." He said. The jeweler had spent the last two days setting diamonds in amongst the rubies, a nod to her Northern heritage.

"I will." She promised, most happy to. She'd never owned something so beautiful.

"After we finish treating with your brother, I will be taking you on to Casterly Rock." He did not want to risk Sansa's safety by keeping her in King's Landing. Not when he fully intended to have a child in her belly before he left her at the Rock.

Her face lit up. "I won't be returning to the Capital?" She asked, unwilling to believe something so wonderful.

"I may request your presence at the Royal Wedding, but I believe you should get to know your new demesne." He also knew that she would be happier there, and found himself actually caring about that.

"Tell me about Casterly Rock?" She asked him, taking a delicate bite of her venison. There was a slight softening around his eyes when he mentioned it, she could tell that he felt for it what her father had felt for Winterfell.

"The keep is carved from the cliff it sits upon and overlooks the Sunset Sea. It stands guard over Lannisport, and in the mornings you can stand on the walls and watch the fishermen heading out to sea. You will rule it in my stead, with the help of my steward, while I am in the Capital. The Rock has long been without a Lady, and you will need to earn the respect of our Banners." He warned her.

"I was raised for this, my lord. I will not disappoint you." She said firmly, in answer to his challenge. "I do look forward to seeing it with my own eyes, it sounds beautiful." She let go of the tension she'd felt.

They lapsed into silence as they ate, but it was not strained. Sansa helped herself to some baked fruits and drizzled a little rich cream over it. She had to own that with the arrival of the Tyrells the food had most certainly improved.

"I see you are fond of sweets." Tywin stated, feeling that he should attempt to have some conversation with the quiet girl, sitting across from him.

"It's the whole point of dinner." She allowed herself to chuckle, remembering her uncle saying that once when she was girl.

"I shall be certain to inform the servants to have an array prepared for the wedding feast then. Do you have a favorite?" He asked.

"Lemon cakes." Sansa informed him. "Are you fond of sweets, my Lord?" She enquired in kind.

"In my youth." He said and sipped his wine. "When we are alone, you have leave to use my given name." He said, realizing that she was likely reverting to her manners out of familiarity.

She blushed a little nodded, taking a bite of s juicy plum. She would miss the fruits of summer when winter finally took hold. The nights were growing cooler now and she knew it would not be long. She finally finished and set her fork down, sipping at the light wine.

"I will escort you back to your chambers." Tywin said and stood, pleased when she rose elegantly and slipped her arm through his.

"Thank you, m….Tywin." She caught herself, his name was awkward on her tongue.

"It is my pleasure." He said as they walked through the halls of the Tower. "I may only see you once or twice before the wedding, so if you need anything you will need to seek me out." He told her.

"I will make sure that everything is ready." She knew that at least all of this would keep her busy. They reached her door quickly enough and she slipped her arm from his. "Goodnight Tywin."

"Rest well Sansa." He said, allowing himself the familiarity of her name. She was his now, not yet in name…but close enough. He gave a sharp nodded and turned, leaving before he did anything ill advised. It would be far too easy to fall into her blue eyes, he would need to guard against it.

Sansa slipped inside and sat down at her dressing table, letting out a shaky breath. Five more nights of her own, and then her nights would be his. She pulled out her mother's letter and decided to re-read it. She needed the comfort in those lines, and knew that at least she wasn't completely alone now.

_My beloved Sansa,_

_I have waited a long time to be able to write to you, my daughter. I've heard tales, even this far away, of what a beauty you've become. More than that, I want you to understand how proud of you I am. You have survived, away from your family and those that love you. You did what was necessary, and you should never regret any action you had to take in order to stay alive. _

_Now I write what I wish I was there to say to you in person. My advice to you, mother to daughter, just before the most important day of your life. I remember the dread in my heart the night before I married your father. I'd lost the love of my life. Your father stepped up, to fulfill his brother's promises…but we were not in love. It was a marriage of duty, as yours is. Love grew, in time, but we had to fight for it. It was never easy, but it made it all the more precious. The things we fight for are always the most prized. _

_There is only one way to fight the fears I know you have. You have to face it, and move forward with your head held high. A lady's armor is forged of her courtesies and her smile. Her sword is formed by her words, and her shield is made of her virtue and the men that would die defending it. Be brave, courteous, and gracious, and you will find your shield growing stronger with every day. It is an art, and a dance but I know you are more than equal to the task ahead of you. _

_We will see each other soon,_

_Lady Catelyn Stark_

Sansa hugged the letter to her chest.

TBC


End file.
